


Splitting Wood

by ximeria



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a bloody PWP, what do you mean, you want a summary? Okay, fine, Ben's doing one of his chores and believe it or not, actually takes a break...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splitting Wood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci/gifts).



> Notes: Done to push Nicci's buttons... again *eg* (a button fic is just that, pushing of buttons *g*)
> 
> Buttons: Out-door sex + Ray wearing Ben's hat + leather gloves

"Ben..." Ray let his head fall back, giving Ben the necessary room. His breath floated white in the cold air.

Ben pushed a little harder until he had Ray pinned against the wooden wall of the cabin. The air was thick with the smell of pine trees and newly cut wood.

"So good..." Ray whispered. "Been watching you chop wood for a while now. Made me sooooo hot."

Ben closed his eyes and sucked on Ray's neck. He pushed Ray's heavy sweater up, letting his gloved hands slide up along the defined abs. He knew how much Ray liked that, liked the feel of the leather against his skin. Ben preferred skin to skin, but a hot and bothered Ray was well worth the sacrifice.

Ray's fingers dug into his hips as he rocked against Ben. A quick detour and Ben had snapped Ray's jeans open, pushing the zipper down roughly.

"A-always love watching you work up a sweat," Ray muttered.

Ben licked along the long neck, bit lightly at the jaw-line before he covered Ray's mouth with his own.

There was an aftertaste of toothpaste and coffee and Ben dove even deeper with his tongue, groaning as Ray sucked enthusiastically on it.

Ray twisted in his hold until he managed to undo Ben's jeans as well. The cool air made Ben shiver, but he soon forgot as their heated erections slid against one another.

Ray groaned as he let his head thud back against the cabin wall. "Ben... Now, I gotta..."

Ben growled deep in his throat and thrust harder against Ray. Harder and faster, his body singing with the joy of Ray's instinctual reaction, his ability to pick up the perfect counter-rhythm.

Warm heat spread between them and Ben had to hold Ray up for his last thrust before he let his own pleasure spike.

"Whoa..." Ray said, his voice breaking. "I can't believe we just..."

Ben cut him off with a rough kiss, not even trying to hide his smirk. Stepping back, he ran a gloved finger through the mess of Ray's open jeans, then watched as Ray caught his hand and licked the semen off.

"You finish up out here," Ray said with a wink, indicating the wood that still needed to be chopped. "I'll go cook dinner. Then we do this again... where it's warmer," he added with a shiver.

Ben grinned and wiped the worst mess off his own groin with the bottom of his sweater. Then he buttoned his jeans again, licking the same finger that Ray had. Closing his eyes for a moment, he savored the mix of tastes. Leather, salty bitter semen and maybe a small trace of Ray...

"Oh fuck," Ray muttered and stole the Stetson from the pile of wood Ben had left it on earlier. Putting it on his head, he glared at Ben. "If you don't hurry up, I'll be back shortly... for more." With that, he stomped off, hat askew on his head, while he muttered curses.

Ben shook his head, grinned and picked the axe up again. Setting a new piece of wood on the block, he whistled as he swung the axe.

 **The End**


End file.
